1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus and a fabricating method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display apparatus formed as a result of a simplified fabricating method, and the fabricating method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode (“OLED”) has recently attracted attention as a flat panel display because it is driven with a low voltage, is thin and lightweight, has a wide view angle, has a relatively short response time, etc.
The OLED includes an insulating substrate, a thin film transistor, a pixel electrode, an organic layer, an electron injection layer, and a common electrode, all of which are stacked on the insulating substrate. Here, the electron injection layer and the common electrode are deposited on an entire surface of the organic layer through masks.
However, the masks, separately needed in forming the electron injection layer and the common electrode, complicate a fabricating process.